A Simple Drawing
by bakpulver
Summary: A sweet and unusual One Shot featuring Sasuke and his lover… and I warn you, it’s not the paring you’re expecting… it’s yaoi but not that graphic, so if you don’t like it, don’t read it.


Um, you have to have some understanding for my lacking grammar; I am dyslectic, and English is not my native language. So yeah, try to ignore the errors and incorrect grammar that will appear… it's not like I'm going to correct them any time soon anyway.

And yeah, this is probably the only fanfic I ever will be posting, hence the fact that I don't write fanfics and the only reason this is a fanfic (and therefore is posted here) is because I used Sasuke as the main character (and that's because I'm so tired of all these endless, and bad, parings, not that I mind the fact that that Sasuke might be gay, hell he is in this fanfic!).

And this story contains yaoi, or more likely shonen-ai… since it's not graphic. And we all know what that means! (and if not, follow this procedure; go to 'http/en. search for 'yaoi', read and come back if you're still interested… if not; Bye bye)

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto (but it's not like I'm alone on not doing that…)

-------

He was walking down the crowded street a still chilly spring afternoon, there was noting unusually about the site, he was, as said, not alone on the street. The people around him were rushing and running around whit their own problem and their own lives, not that he minded. He himself was on his way somewhere, even if it did not seem that way to some because of his blank expression and untailored pace. You could have picked anyone from that street and ask the person if him, or her, thought that the raven-haired boy was heading somewhere specific? You probably would get a no, it was not that the boy minded if anybody knew that he was heading somewhere, but he still didn't like the questions that could come from it.

The boy was on his way to his lover. Yes, his lover, even if it was only in the dark of the night and in the company of only himself and the lover he would admit it out loud.

Today was a special day, of course not for those how didn't know the young ninjas lover, but today was indeed special.

-

He had fund himself longing more then usually for the lover when he was alone, and not after the psychical contact or the touches, no he were longing for the company and the emotional shelter, the comfort, the only felt in the other boys' present.

Yes, the lover was a boy indeed. Not that he ever felt like dropping the bomb to the world, but not that he ever felt that his sexuality was a problem, not that he ever thought that others business was something to interfere whit. But he knew not all were like him, he knew what problems they would have to face in the progress of coming out. He himself would maybe be, no probably, be able to stand up to himself, and in many cases even fight his way out of the situation, but his lover? No, and he would never put somebody so dear to him in that position. But sometimes he found himself wishing he could hold his lovers hand even out on the street, but dreams are always so much more beautiful then the reality.

The ninja turned in on a crossing street and made his way up the familiar house. He did not need to nock, no, he had a key. He was smiling a little when he made his way through the hallway. To day was a special day, he could not help but smile.

He remembered when he met the lover for the first time, not a word had he said himself, and only a sentence hade he received. Still it was enough to keep him interested, he still not to this day understood how or why. They meet in a ramen shop at a crowded hour, the owner and the workers had been stressed and he had got a different type of ramen then he ordered, still he had taken a set in an unnoticed corner and quietly stared to eat. It didn't take long before a boy hade seated himself on the seat next to him. The day had not followed like had want it to, and in the end he even ended up getting the wrong type of ramen, it was not his day. Still he tried to keep a steady face to the world, like he always does. He was nearly finished with the food when he heard the boy next to him cough politely, and then hear him say; "Sometimes even the lightest of smiles can help ease the suffocating feeling inside". He could not believe what he just heard, but before he could respond the boy hade disappeared among the people in the shop. His first reaction vas anger, how dare he, who did he think he was? He was upset, there was no doubt of that, and fell asleep still thinking about the boy, and waked up unable to get him of his mind.

-

He nodded lightly at his lovers' mother; she smiled back at him, the father never smiled at him. The father did not mind him, but did not like him either. The father was probably disappointed, disappointed at life for giving him a son like that, disappointed at himself for letting it get to him. He never really cared about what the father thought, not that they ever told him, or the mother, that they were a couple, but it was impossible to miss. Especially when the lover had a hard time keeping quiet sometimes, not that he minded, but the parents never really met his eyes again after the first incident.

He stopped at the open door, leaning against the doorframe, watching the lover lean over the drawing table. The boy was so focused on the paper and the pencils that he missed the fact that his lover already had arrived. The lover could not keep the smile from his face as he was watching the beautiful boy be trapped in his one world of lines, ink and visions. The boy was beautiful. His hair long and darker then the night, but small parts of it had already turned snow-white despite his young age. His skin was so pale it was nearly freighting, his eyes huge and black and blue like thunderstorms. His hands so long and fragile, the nails perfect and polished until perfection.

He remember his lover explaining to him that it depends on the hands of the artist when it comes to drawing, that he revered his hands and treated them like something special so he would not lose his drawing skills. He remembered when his lover showed him his paintings and drawings for the first time, and explained his dream. He never dreamt of becoming a ninja, nor did he ever want to take after his father, who owned a ramen shop. No, he wanted to draw. He wanted to become a famous manga drawer and writer, or something like that. He wanted to dedicate his life to the art, and the stories behind it. That night he drew the first picture of the two of them together, together in each other arms. It was the fist of many to come.

He always tried to snatch a drawing when he had the chance, the lover hade no knowledge of the fact that it was because of this his drawings kept disappearing. But he took good care of them; he collected them, and kept looking at them when he missed his lover. Some of the drawings were graphic, some sweet, some just random settings whit characters, but the drawing he took always had a theme; they all contained the two of them in some way.

-

The boy finely spots his smiling lover and exclaim happily

"Hi there Sasuke, didn't se you at first!" Sasuke just answer by taking a couple of steps towards his lover and embrace him, the lover still sitting down.

"So what is it you have drawn this time?"

"Oh, just the usually…"

"You mean us?" The lover is grinning slightly, and Sasuke simply answers the smile by putting a wrapt gift in front of the lover and whisper in his ear. "Happy birthday, Yukio"

Yukio steals a quick kiss from his lovers' lips before he starts unwrapping the gift. Sasukes slides one of his hands underneath Yukios shirt and the boy just giggles a bit as Sasukes hand calmly start rubbing his stomach, his eyes never leaving the packet. But Sasukes eyes are roaming over the table, the gaze hunting for the latest drawing. He finds it, it is far from finished and still rough, but he can clearly se what it is portraying; the two of them together under a sakura tree. He smiles and make a mental note to see if he can't find a way to get it ones it's done, it's beautiful, just like his lover.

The lover gasps lightly as he sees the gift; it was a beautiful set of pencils and brushes.

"There so beautiful…" Yukio picks up the first brush, it was the largest of them and its shaft was made out of sakura tree and silver, just like the others.

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Liked them? I love them!"

"I'm glad." Sasukes lets his finger trace along Yukios chin before he finely starts kissing the lover fully on the lips. "And you're beautiful". The lover is blushing blood red, he never could take compliment very well, and Sasuke knew this all to well.

Sasuke starts to gently nibbling and sucking at his lovers neck, earning small moans and wimps that grow in pace with his actions. He caught his lovers ear between his teethes and then whispered

"and I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are".

-------

ah, and then it was over! Hope you liked it!


End file.
